Meant to be?
by lovestorylover2000
Summary: Naruto has always been alone. Can the last Uchiha change that or is it already too late?...Sasunaru or Narusasu doesn't matter to me. Yaoi content. Rated M just to be safe ;)
1. Chapter 1

_chapter 1_

 **(A/N): Hello so this iis my first Narusasu ff so don't expect too much. I mostly made it because I felt like making it.**

 **Let me know what you thought about it** **?** **.**

"Didn't we have anything better job to do than pick up rubbish from them Konoha streets.", Naruto complained to the last Uchiha.

"Stop complaining dobe", Sasuke said and picked up a metal can from the street and trew it to the plastic bag.

"Don't call me dobe teme!", Naruto said and added: "where are Sakura and Kakashi-Sensei anyway?"

"They went to clean the other part of the town. Didn't you listen to anything they said.", Sasuke said rather annoyed.

"Yeah, 'clean' ", Naruto said sarcastically.

It was weird to think that Sakura wasn't in love with Sasuke anymore. She had finally gotten over from her childhood crush. Nowadays when the Team 7 members were 17 years old Sakura had turned her eyes to Kakashi-sensei and Naruto had to admit they looked perfect together. Could hardly believe they only had 5 years age difference.

Like Sakura also Naruto had grown out of his childhood crush to Sakura. He really didn't know when it did happen or why. He just knew he didn't have any feeling for Sakura. Of course, Sakura was still his friend but he didn't want anything more.

"Naruto you go clean the street on the right and I'll go to te street on the left", Sasuke said and turned to leave.

"Hey don't give me orders", Naruto yelled after Sasuke who had disappeared already behind the corner.

Naruto swallowed hard. It has been a long time since the villagers yelled at him or told him to fuck off. It shouldn't have concerned Naruto anymore because that was how it had always been. Ever since Naruto was little he had needed to cope with aggressive villagers and their deathly glares. Even physical contact wasn't new to Naruto. He remembered several times when he had limped home from store because someone was angry at him.

When he was small he didn't understand why people hated him so much but as he grew older he realized. Naruto didn't blame the villagers for hating him. If there was someone else in his place Naruto would have also hated that person for killing so much people. Well, technically Naruto didn't kill anyone. The nine-tailed fox did.

Luckily Naruto has learned from his mistakes. Now when he is out of the house he keeps his head down and covered with some hood or something. This occurs only when he is alone. When he has company, the villagers don't normally do anything to him. No shout no nothing. The problem is that he doesn't have many friends or people he hangs out with. He has Iruka- but they are too busy with their work to accompany Naruto to shop. Of course there is Sasuke and Sakura but they normally tease Naruto when he asks them to come with. A few times Sasuke has come but that's it.

His relationship to the last Uchiha was difficult. Naruto believed they were friends but didn't want to say that to anybody because he knew what they would say:

 _"_ _why the talented Uchiha would be friends with a loser like you"_

 _"_ _You don't deserve friends"_

 _"_ _who would want to be friends with a monster like you"_

Naruto knew this because he once said to Sakura that he thought that he himself and Sakura were friends. Sakura had laughed at his face and told him that she would rather be friends with nobody if she had to choose. She also said that the only reason she talked to Naruto was because they were on the same team.

So admitting to Sasuke that they were friends was not an option. Naruto would like to live in the thought for a little longer. Even though Naruto thought Sasuke as a friend, they were still rivals. Both so similar yet still so different.

As Naruto walked down the street it grew darker by the minute.

"Calm down there's no need to worry", he told himself, "The night is just getting darker and there is nothing to worry about"

All of a sudden, he heard a noise. Naruto turned around and could feel the anxiety creeping to his chest. Suddenly the once dark street was now full of light and all the lights were pointing at Naruto. Then he saw people around him. Faceless people, but Naruto knew why they were there.

 _"_ _fox prat"_

 _"_ _why is he still even alive"_

 _"_ _useless peace of shit"_

 _"_ _who could love a monster"_

"Please don't", Naruto yelled and cowered his head to his hands. The voices didn't go away.

 _"_ _no one loves you"_

 _"_ _why dosent the Hokage do something to him"_

Suddenly the voices stopped as fast as they started. The faceless people were still around Naruto. Circling him. He knew what was gonna happen next and he hated this part the most.

The people started to turn and walk away slowly leaving Naruto alone. Naruto could feel the tears forming to his eyes. He hated to be ignored and leave alone.

"please don't go!", he begged.

Now the faceless people had faces. They were the faces Naruto knew and liked. There was Sasuke, Sakura, Iuka, Kakashi, Hinata, Kiba and all the people he cared about. All of them turning away with disgusted looks and walked away. Naruto tried to shout to them to not leave him alone, but his throat was dry. He tried to move but his legs wouldn't work. He was alone. Always and constantly alone. Even if he was surrounded by people no one cared if he was alone or not. That was the one thing he was. Alone.

 **(A/N): I'll post the next chapter in a couple of days ;).**


	2. Chapter 2

**(A/N): Sorry for the wait! I know I promised to update in a couple of days but I had more school work than i knew...**

 **Sorry for the spelling mistakes :D**

 **Anyway here's another chapter!**

 **...**

Naruto jolted up in his bed. It was the same dream again. Naruto had that dream quite often, not every day but every week. Naruto berried his head under the covers and exhaled deeply. He hated the dream the most. It was his worst nightmare to be ignores and hated by his friends like that. The dream had made Naruto thought who his friends were really and who were not.

The dream was his nightmare also for the fact that always in the end he was alone. His parents died when Naruto was little, and he had never had a proper family. No one wanted to take him under their wing. I mean, who would. He was the vessel of the nine-tailed fox. Naruto didn't understand it perfectly himself. He only knew he has fox like smell and his appearance sometimes chances when he has powerful emotions.

But why Naruto. Why he had to be the vessel of the nine-tailed fox? There wasn't anything special about Naruto. He was just born in the wrong time and in the wrong place. Naruto really missed his parents sometimes even though he never knew them. He just missed the feeling of somebody caring are you healthy and how are you.

"PIIP PIIP PIIP"

Naruto stood up and hit the off button from his alarm clock. He really wasn't in the mood to go on a mission today. They needed to guide somebody somewhere. Naruto hoped it wouldn't be the same kind of mission they went with the bridge builder.

After Naruto did all of his morning things he still had 30 minutes before they would meet with Team 7. He decided to go to Sasukes house. Naruto didn't know were they friends or not. Sure, he cared about Sasuke and thought about him as a friend. He just didn't know how Sasuke felt about him. Sasuke had saved him numerous of times but still Naruto didn't know did he do it because he had to or because he wanted to. Still Naruto knew they were rivals and they fought all the time. But that didn't have to mean they weren't friends.

Somehow every time Naruto was sad, scared or lonely Sasukes presence was enough to calm him down. Maybe it was Sasukes scent. Naruto was the vessel of the demon fox after all. Or then it could be Sasukes calm appearance. He never shows too much emotions and in that he was the straight opposite of Naruto. Naruto always showed his feelings.

Before Naruto knew it he was outside of his door and walking to Sasukes apartment. Maybe Sasuke overslept and would be glad that Naruto was there to wake him up. Or then not. He could also beat Naruto to death for coming to his house.

Luckily it was really early, and Naruto could walk on the streets without any cloak or hood. He let his blond hair to bath in the first stays of sunlight. It was 6.40 a clock. Naruto had 20 more minutes to go. He remembered that there was a street what would save him 5 minutes. He decided to turn there.

The street was not a friendly neighborhood and reeked like cigarettes. But Naruto didn't care. It couldn't be anything worse that he had already experienced. Curtains in front of the windows were all closed and no one was around. Naruto relaxed a bit. It had been a long time since he was able to walk on the streets. Always there was someone who recognized him and always there was someone who hated him before even knowing him.

Suddenly Naruto heard a whiz next to his ear. Then he felt pain in his forehead.

"Watch your head, you filthy little fox!", he heard someone say followed by laughing from at least 2 people.

Naruto wasn't surprised. This normally happened when he lowered his guard. He cursed because he was too lazy in the morning to tie his headband to his temple. Instead he had put it hanging from his neck. Now he felt something warm going down his face. Wait! Was it blood? That was weird because normally the kyuubi healed his wounds in a heartbeat. Lucky for Naruto he always carried a small first aid kit with him for these kinds of cases.

Naruto didn't hear the voices of the rock throwers, so he backed up a little and sat on a wooden box. He took out a small mirror and looked at the wound. It was weird. Normally if the kyuubi didn't heal the wounds he at lest stop the bleeding. Now the wound just kept bleeding no matter how much Naruto tried to clean it up. He took out bandages and wrap it around his head. Naruto hoped it would help to the bleeding. The wound wasn't big, so it was weird how it didn't close. Naruto put his headband to cover the bandage. The last thing he needed was to the team 7 to know about how he was vandalized when he was alone.

After covering the bandage with his headband Naruto continued his trip to Sasukes house without another interruption.

...


	3. Chapter 3

Naruto knocked on Sasukes door. No one came to open it. That was weird. Normally Sasuke was always up hours before Naruto. He hoped Sasuke even was home. Naruto wanted to watch from the mirror how his wound looked. It hurt like hell and he didn't have a clue why.

"oi Sasuke it's me Naruto"

No answer.

"Oi teme get down here"

Again, no answer.

Just what was going on up there. Surely Sasuke was not sleeping. He couldn't be. Didn't he have an alarm clock to wake him up or something. Naruto didn't want to think about the other options. His mind was telling him that Sasuke was up and ready to go but didn't want to go with Naruto to anywhere. Naruto didn't want to think about that option. There was no way Sasuke would do anything like that. Okay maybe he would.

But that didn't stop Naruto. Oh no, he was pissed off. How dare the Teme do something like that to him. Naruto usually wasn't so angry about such a little ting but today was different. Maybe it was the fact that his temple was still bleeding, and he was hungry. He forgot to eat in the morning.

Maybe he should just go in. Sasuke would be pissed of him if he didn't go in and wake him up. Well he would be pissed of him anyway, so Naruto had nothing to lose.

Naruto decided to go in with or without Sasuke opening the door. The Teme usually left his bedroom window open. So, Naruto decided to climb up from there. He would demand an explanation for Sasukes behavior. He thought that they were friends.

How did Sasuke even afford to have such a big house. Seriously it had like 4 rooms and a kitchen. Narutos house looked like dollhouse compared to Sasukes.

When coming to the backyard Naruto indeed realized that Sasuke had left his window open once again. Naruto closed his eyes and focused chakra to his legs. Nothing happened. That was weird. Normally the chakra went to his legs in a matter of seconds but now it wasn't even stabilized. He tried a couple times more but failed.

Just what was going on. First he hit his temple and now his chakra is out of control. Naruto tried couple more times but gave up soon. He needed to use the old way of going. Climp.

He got inside without too much trouble. After he was inside the house he smelled the air. It smelled like Sasuke. Naruto didn't think it was a bad smell, in fact it was one of the best he had ever smelled. Maybe the fact that Sasukes presence calmed him down was because Naruto liked his smell. Naruto possessed a fox inside of him after all.

"hey Sasuke, you in here?", Naruto yelled and walked deeper into the apartment.

Maybe he's in his bedroom, Naruto thought and opened Sasukes bedroom door.

And there between the sheets laid the last Uchiha. Naruto was amazed. Sasuke was still asleep after all his yelling. Naruto watched as Sasukes chest rose when he inhaled. Suddenly he realized that Sasuke was not wearing any shirt. It was little bit uncomfortable for him. Sure he had seen Sasuke without a shirt but this was different. Luckily Sasuke was facing off of him so Naruto didn't feel too uncomfortable.

Naruto took a step closer to Sasukes bed. He reached out to poke Sasukes arm. When he was about to touch Sasuke the one and only turned around, now facing Naruto. It had been couple of years since they had been in the hot springs together so he hadn't seen Sasuke without shirt in a long time.

Now they weren't at the hot springs. Now they were in Sasukes bedroom and Sasuke was in his bed, sleeping thank god. Naruto didn't know should he wake Sasuke up or not. Maybe he should. After all, they were going to be late if he didn't. Naruto tried to awoid looking Sasuke but his eyes didn't cooperate with him. He laid eyes on Sasukes stomach and almost gasped.

Let's just say that their training hasn't been for nothing. Sasuke had nice abs and mussels. No one couldn't deny that. What was Naruto getting so worked up by this. They were both guys, so it should feel normal to be without a shirt in each other's company. Shouldn't it?

Narutos head was spinning with different thoughts and he wanted them to shut up. There was only one thing left to do.

"Sasuke, hey Sasuke wake up", Naruto whispered and shook Sasukes arm.

Sasuke groaned and turned on his stomach. Okay in Narutos opinion this was even worse than the facing position. Sasuke made himself more comfortable and you could clearly see every tiny mussel in his body. This was ridiculous how worked up Naruto got by it and he really didn't understand why. It was getting frustrating how the raven ignored him.

"Saasuuukeeeee", Naruto now almost yelled.

Sasukes eyes shot open and he sat up in his bed. Naruto almost laughed. Sasuke had the worst morning hair. They were going in every direction. Sasuke turned to look at the blond. His eyes widened, and he jerked back.

"What the hell are you doing here?!", Sasuke asked and covered himself with the blanket. Why did Sasuke do that, Naruto didn't know. Maybe he was embarrassed or something.

"well Teme we have 5 minutes till we need to meet with Sakura and Kakashi-sensei at the bridge", Naruto explained.

"And what is the time?", Sasuke asked annoyed.

"6.55 am", Naruto answered.

Sasuke looked pissed and angry. Naruto was confused. Weren't they supposed to meet at the bridge at 7 am?

"Idiot, we are meeting at 9 am.", Sasuke said and laid back to his bed.

Now it was Narutos turn to blush. How could he have heard so wrong yesterday.

"I'm sorry, I'll be leaving then. I just didn't want you to also be late", Naruto said and stood up but stopped.

"Do you mind if I use your bathroom for a moment", he added remembering the reason why he came inside.

"Go ahead", Sasuke murmured under the blanket.

Naruto walked down the hall and turned right. He had been in Sasukes house twice before today's visit so he knew pretty much where to go. After finding the bathroom Naruto went in and locked the door. He looked himself from the mirror. He looked pretty much the same as always. Maybe there was a little less color in his cheeks than normal but other than that he looked normal.

Naruto removed his headband and revealed the bandage. The blood had come true it, but Naruto could sense that the bleeding had stopped. He carefully removed the bandage, and what was under it looked nasty. The wound hadn't healed and was still open. On top of that it hurt like hell.

Naruto took out his mini version of first aid kit and started to clean the wound once again. He could ask some painkillers from Sasuke but wouldn't that be weird. Surely the raven would tease him about how Naruto couldn't handle a little pain.

After cleaning the wound and putting a new bandage on Naruto went out of the bathroom and was welcomed with the smell of eggs and bacon. He remembered not eating before he left. Naruto walked downstairs and was indeed greeted with Sasuke frying eggs and bacon. Naruto wanted to ask if he could get some but decided that he had annoyed the raven enough for one morning.

"I'll take my leave now then", Naruto said little bit awkwardly.

"Hn", came the response from the Uchiha.

Naruto walked towards the corridor and continued going out of the door.

.

.

.

 **(A/N): Thank you so much from the new followings and favorites. They help me get motivated :)**

 **This chapter might be little bit weird because I had an idea but it was so difficult to get it out of my head.**

 **Sorry for the spelling mistakes.**

 **Later 3**


	4. Chapter 4

Just as Naruto was about to open the door he heard the raven:

"You can eat here Dope"

Well this was new. Sasuke almost always wanted to be alone when he ate. Always when they were in missions Sasuke retreated to some clear opening away from everybody else. He just liked the peace.

"Really?", Naruto asked hopefully.

"yes, I just said so", Sasuke said and placed a second plate of the table. Naruto took his shoes off and walked to the table. As he sat down he couldn't help but wonder why the raven felt so generous towards him. Maybe Sasuke felt bad for the kyuubi vessel for coming all the way to his house.

"It was good that you invited me, because I just remembered I don't have any food in my house and forgot to eat breakfast.", Naruto started talking.

"Hn", came the usual answer from Sasuke. But Naruto didn't mind. He was glad Sasuke listened to him and took the energy to even answer, even if it was just a sound. Naruto rubbed his temple. It hurt a little and Naruto didn't have clue why.

Sasuke placed 2 eggs and one bacon on Narutos' plate. Naruto looked down and started to laugh, Sasuke had made a smiley from the bacon and eggs. No one had ever even made Naruto breakfast, so it was incredibly funny. Naruto never did anything like that when he made himself breakfast.

Sasuke just smiled on Narutos laugh. It was good to see the blonde laugh. He looked like shit and that's why Sasuke had let him stay. He also liked Narutos company. Even if the Blond had a big mouth he also knew when to shut up. And from that Sasuke was glad.

"Your chakra feels unstable", Sasuke said after Naruto stopped laughing and started to eat. To that the blond stopped. He shouldn't be surprised. Sasuke was an Uchiha after all. Of course he could sense if Narutos huge chakra level was unstable. He looked Sasuke to his eyes. He really liked the way they seemed to be black but if you were close enough you could see the brown eye color and the black iris.

"Yeah I don't know what is wrong with it, haha", Naruto said and tried to brush the conversation off. But Sasuke disagreed.

"How long has it been going on", Sasuke asked.

"Well I noticed it when I tried to jump from the ground to your window. Somehow I couldn't gather my chakra to my feet.", Naruto said and suddenly started to feel a little dizzy.

"Did something happen when you were on your way to my place?", Sasuke asked. Okay now Naruto started to panic. He didn't want to tell Sasuke about the two man who threw the rock at him. Still Sasuke could help him with his chakra. If he went to their mission with unstable chakra he would surely destroy the whole mission. His heartbeat was rising.

"Oh, nothing serious. I was going on this one road next to your house and there were some guys who threw a rock and it hit me but I don't think…"

"You are bleeding", Sasuke interrupted him.

"I…what"

"You are bleeding", Sasuke repeated. Naruto then felt something warm going down his face.

"Oh…um…", Naruto started to rise from his chair and was moving to the bathroom.

"Naruto what happened. Tell me", Sasuke said. Outsider would hear that Sasuke was demanding but to Naruto he just sounded worried.

"It's nothing. I'll go clean this.", Naruto said and went to the bathroom. He took his headband off and and was greeted with blood dripping bandage. His dizziness had gone worse. As he was taking the bandage off Sasuke came to the bathroom.

"What are you doing Teme. You can't just come to the bathroom when someone is there", Naruto said and tried to sound angry but failed.

"My house, my roles", Sasuke just answered and came closer to Naruto. Naruto had managed to take the whole bandage off that Sasuke could see the wound.

"was the rock you were hit with dripping some black fluid?"

"I don't know I didn't look"

"Idiot", Sasuke said and came closer to Naruto. Too close in Narutos opinion. But he didn't say anything

He hissed as Sasuke touched the wound. It hurt more than before.

"yeah it looks like it", Sasuke said.

"Listen Naruto we cant have you going around with that wound that makes you loose control of your chakra. Your chakra is the only thing that keeps the nine tailed in check.", Sasuke said.

"I have cleaned the wound already two times. What else I can do?", Naruto said and swas panicing a little. He really didn't want the kyuubi out. It would hurt people and they would have something more to hate Naruto from.

"It doesn't help even if you would clean it hundred times. The only thing that you can take it out with is by…", Sasuke said but stopped a little and looked away.

"what is it Teme? How can you take it out?"

"…."

"Speak up Teme. We'll be late if we don't hurry"

"Sucking", Sasuke finally said. Naruto froze. So Sasuke would need to suck his temple to het the poison out.

"NO WAY. NO APSOLUTELY NOT", Naruto started to yell and backed away.

"Don't be stupid Dope!"

"I don't want you leaving me kiss marks!", Naruto yelled.

"Well then I guess we just have to leave it like that", Sasuke said and put his hand in his pockets.

"I…", Naruto started but couldn't finish. His legs failed him and suddenly he was falling towards the cold bathroom floor. He must have lost too much blood and when the kyuubi not able to help him it didn't restore too fast.

The hit never came. Instead he was surrounded with warmth. It was nice. Warm and felt like home.

"How many times you have changed the bandages?", Sasuke asked. Naruto opened his eyes and blushed immediately. Sasukes face was about 10 centimeters from his face. He somehow sat in Sasukes lap and was leaning to his chest.

"Twice", came a voice from Narutos mouth. Did Sasuke always have such a beautiful lips and cheekbones. You could also clearly see where Sasukes brown eyes separate from the iris. They were so capturing.

Suddenly Sasuke moved. Naruto felt hand behind his head. Oh my god. Was Sasuke going to kiss him? He could see Sasukes lips coming closer to his own. Naruto closed his eyes and waited. The lips never came. Instead Sasuke was kissing his temple.

Was he sucking on the wound? Yeah, he probably was. The most disturbing thing was, that Naruto felt disappointed. Had he wanted Sasuke to kiss him? Surely Naruto wasn't gay, was he. Naruto didn't have anything against gays. He had heard that Sasukes older brother was engaged with the old Akatsuki member Deidara and as far as Naruto knew, they were doing fine. Again, Naruto thought the same thing. Love was love no matter the gender.

Narutos vision started to get better the more Sasukes lips stayed on his forehead. Naruto could feel the warmth coming from them and time to time when Sasukes tongue would go past the wound. It send shivers down Narutos back.

Sasuke took his lips from Narutos temple and looked at the blond. Narutos eyes were half closed and lips parted. He was feeling very sleepy and was in comfortable position. The blond closed his eyes. It couldn't hurt to rest five minutes in Sasukes arms. He didn't know was it the wound or what that made him ok with the idea of sleeping in Sasukes arms.

"Hey, Dope. Don't fall asleep, you hear me!", Sasuke said but it sounded like yelling to Naruto.

"Mmhm", Naruto murmured and was falling asleep, "just few minutes", he whispered. Sasuke could feel the blond relaxing in his arms. Soon Narutos breath lowered to slow deep breaths.

It was just the Uchihas luck to be stuck with Naruto in his arms. Although he had to admit it felt welcoming to feel another person's body against his. Nothing pervert, just the touch. Sasuke couldn't remember when was the last time that he had hugged somebody. Of course there was Sakura who was always attached to his neck but that didn't count.

He then looked at the blond. Like really looked. If he would need to describe Naruto with single word he wouldn't know what it would be. Naruto was so many things: loud mouthed, annoying but also silent when needed and good company. Naruto didn't look so bad either. The striking blond hair matched perfectly with the tanned skin and blue eyes.

Those eyes. They held so many emotions with them. Even Sasuke, who was a good person reader, couldn't describe all the emotions playing in Narutos eyes. There was sadness but also joy. There was love but also hatered. It was hard to tell what the blond was feeling by only looking at his eyes. Luckily Narutos body language was easy to read.

Sasukes back started to feel sour from sitting on the floor. They had forty-five minutes until they needed to leave. Naruto would be just fine. Now that the poison was out the kyuubi should be able to heal him. Sasuke looked at the wound and to his surprise it had already shut. There was just a tiny scar left from it.

"Well no point laying here", Sasuke said and started to stand up. The blond in his grip fell onto the floor but Naruto didn't wake up. He had always been a heavy sleeper. Sasuke stood and stretched. He bend down to lift the other shinobi to his arms. As he lifted Naruto bridal style and was surprised. Sasuke hadn't expected Naruto to weight too much because the blond was half head shorter than him but Sasuke never thought he was this light.

As Sasuke was walking in the bedroom he thought about the times when Naruto had asked him and Sakura to go with him to buy some groceries. Sakura had of course laughed her ass off but Sasuke understood. It was sad to go to grocery store alone and watch all the other people who were with someone. So Sasuke always tried to go with the blond whenever he was free.

Naruto was always so happy when someone agreed to go with him. Sasuke had never asked why Naruto didn't want to go alone but assumed it had to have something to do with the villagers. It was a relief that almost nobody hated Naruto anymore for being the nine-tails host. Still what happened today proved that there were still people who couldn't look Naruto as Naruto.

Sasuke had then reach his bedroom and with no struggle laid the blond down on his bed. He put the blanket over Naruto who let out a sigh. Luckily Sasuke had double bed or it would be little bit tight. He took off his shirt and laid next to Naruto under the covers. Even if Sasuke had double bed he and Naruto were still extremely close but Sasuke could live with that. Hopefully.

Sasuke studiet Naruto for a while and just as he was about to turn his back on Naruto the raven noticed the tiny smile on Narutos face. It was almost unnoticeable, but it was there. With the same kind of smile Sasuke fell asleep. Not realizing he hadn't set his alarm clock again.

...

 **(A/N): Sorry if this chapter wasn't too good. I was having a writers block so sorry about this. I hope you liked it.**

 **Please review and tell me what you thought =)**


End file.
